There's An Empty Room: Season Two
by Nicole Lo
Summary: It's a new year for the Cliffhangers. Morp has ended and Kat is going to graduate. What will the future hold for her as she discovers a hidden past?~~~ PART FIVE~~~
1. Default Chapter

There's An Empty Room: A New Season  
By: Nicole Lopez  
  
Prom aka Morp has ended and it's almost time for graduation. It's a new day and a new beginning for Kat and all the others that are leaving Horizon. Leaving for college, as well as her family, provides many obstacles. But, of course, the remaining Cliffhangers aren't left without drama and more obstacles to overcome. They learn to cope with going back home, a new year without Kat, the past, break-ups, make-ups, and a newbie that is suppose to "replace" Katherine, but no one can do that, right? Stay tuned to check out a new "season" so-to-speak, of the harsh realities of life and how the Cliffhangers cope with them.   
  
Part One: I Live My Life by the Moon  
  
Kat is sitting on her bed, packing all of her things, looking at old photo albums, remembering all the good times she had at Horizon. Only a few days left.  
"Don't get all teary-eyed. You're not leaving yet." Juliet said to Kat as she moved in from the bathroom onto her bead. "You still have about two weeks left with us."  
"I know, but that isn't long enough … I have to prepare for the rest of my life and I want to stay here where I'm protected. I really want to be with you guys." Kat sighed, feeling as if things would only get worse from here. All the optimism she once had about leaving had evaporated from her body.   
"Just because you're leaving doesn't mean that it's the end. We'll all be here, waiting for you to visit us during the summer."   
"Don't take it for granted." Kat whispered as she threw a red tank top into one of her many suitcases.  
"What for granted?" Juliet asked, the 'blonde' in her coming out.  
"Horizon. Have you been listening at all?"   
"I have. And let me just say that all this sappy 'I'm gonna miss you' crap is really getting old. You're outta here Kat. Be grateful." Shelby interjected, lightening the mood a little.  
"That's easy for you to say. You're staying." Kat mumbled, as she stopped packing and dumped the rest of her clothes onto the floor.  
"You mean you aren't happy to leave?" Juliet wondered.  
"No … I mean I am, but there's so much that I don't think I'm ready for. My dad still hasn't forgiven me and he was even more mad when I mentioned Hank. Everything's a mess." Kat admitted with a sigh.  
"Aww. It'll be okay. Kat you're totally the best of us. I mean, I know you can do this." Juliet said encouragingly as she pulled Kat in for a hug.  
"Shelly." Juliet whispered as she pulled Shelby into the 'group hug' before she could protest.  
"As much as I love group hugs, I think I've had my share for the day. Come on guys we have things to do." Shelby proclaimed as she wriggled her way out of the embrace.  
  
"So we're having another newbie come into the group? Things were just starting to settle down a little bit." Scott declared as many of the other Cliffhangers nodded along with him.  
"Well, that's the way it works at Horizon-" Sophie began, but Augie interrupted.  
"Why are we getting a newbie at the end of the year?"  
"Yeah. That makes no sense." Ezra commented.  
"Her parents want her to get adjusted here and start as soon as possible." Peter explained.  
"Yeah … we all know how that goes." Shelby uttered bitterly.  
"How many days until she's here?" Juliet inquired as she started playing with her hair. Augie looked at her as she gives him a flirtatious grin.  
"Three maybe four."   
"But you just told us." Scott protested. "Usually we have a week to prepare for stuff like this."   
"It was short notice on us." Peter explained.  
"Why didn't you just have them wait until next year. Summer's only three and half months long." Augie pressed, giving Sophie and Peter a hard time. His relationship with Juliet was going smoothly and he didn't want anything to mess with that.  
"She could've been gone by then."   
"So we're just suppose to suck it up and be nice to her?" Ezra asked, not looking for an answer because he already knew what was coming.  
"That's the general idea." Daisy said with a sarcastic sneer covering her comment. It was evident that she was another Cliffhanger that wasn't pleased with their current situation.  
"Come on guys. I bet she won't be that bad." Kat admitted confidently in an optimistic tone that didn't fit her mood in the least.  
"What do you think about this David?" Peter asked after the complaints and negative comments had died down.  
"What am I suppose to think? It's another newbie. Big deal. You send us here to get use to change, right?" David challenged, giving a completely unexpected response. Even Daisy had her jaw dropped.  
"Yep. That's exactly the attitude that we all need." Sophie explained as every groaned.  
"No way you actually expect us to pick up any good habits from him." Shelby criticized with disbelief.  
"Why not? Everyone has their good qualities." Peter defended as Shelby shrugged and leaned back onto Scott's shoulder.  
  
  
The Next Day  
"Kat." Sophie whispered in a disturbing tone.  
"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Kat inquired as Sophie shook her head. "What then?" Kat further pressed as she walked up to Sophie.  
"I'm sorry honey."  
"You're sorry … for what?"  
"Your mom just called to say that she won't be able to make it to your graduation." Sophie spat out, preparing for a rush of emotions to rush through Kat.  
"What do you mean she won't make it? She's knows how important this is for me … and all of us." Kat uttered to herself as she started to shake her head. Her hands started to shake. "Something must be wrong … what happened? Is my dad okay?"   
"I think you should talk to your mom about it Kat." Sophie said in a consoling voice. She knew what was going on, but she also knew that it wasn't her place to tell what she knew.  
"Why can't you tell me? You know don't you?" Kat asked as Sophie handed Kat a phone. Without giving it a second thought, Kat dialed her parent's number. "Mom?" Kat whispered as soon as the rings stopped.  
"Kat." Her mom answered back as Sophie quietly left the room.  
"So you're not coming to my graduation … you promised you be there. You said you wouldn't miss it for the world. And now, you're not gonna be there?" Kat remarked as her voice began to rise and quiver.  
"I would, we would if we could, but there are complications. There's no way."  
"Does dad still hate me? Is that it … I knew he would do something like this. I knew he couldn't let it go." Kat mumbled accusingly.  
"It's not his fault-"  
"What is it then?" She asked nearly screaming now.  
"You're father is in the hospital." Mrs. Cabot admitted as Kat's heart dropped.  
"I- in the hospital?" Kat asked in disbelief. "What's wrong? Dad …"   
"Kidney failure. He's going to be in there for a while and there's no guarantee that he'll come out there alive." Her mom whispered so softly that if the wind started to blow, her voice would fade away.  
"No. No! … Dad's fine. He's fine mom. And I know he'll make it. He'll be here for my graduation and everything, everyone will be happy." Kat muttered while still in denial.  
"Kat. We probably won't make it. I'm sorry." Her mother stated finally.  
"No. No. You listen to me. You're going to make it." Kat demanded angrily while tears fell from her dark brown eyes. Immediately, her eyes welled up with more. "You and dad are going to be here in two weeks and everything will be peachy keen. I don't care what you have to do to make it, but you better find a way! I have not been here for three years to just graduate without having anyone else care but me and Peter. No Way." Kat proclaimed finally as she dropped the phone and left the room.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Scott asked Shelby as she jumped.  
"I wonder what next year's gonna be like. We'll be juniors then. After that, only one more year until we're sent back into the cold, cruel world. You know Horizon has sheltered us from all that." Shelby rambled as Scott studied the curves of her face that he had grown to know and love throughout their few months together. Scott wrapped his arms around Shelby's waist. "Are you even listening?"  
"Not really." He mumbled as he kissed the side of her face. Shelby giggled. "I wish you were coming home with me during the summer."  
"Don't even mention the summer." Shelby began.  
"You're step-dad's not there anymore." Scott observed.  
"But the memories are. And that's just as bad … I'm just not ready to go back. For once, I actually want to stay at Horizon." She admitted as Scott kissed her again, but on the lips this time.  
"Could that be because I'm here?"  
"Maybe … just a little." Shelby responded as the anticipation of getting another kiss overwhelmed her. This time, she kissed him.  
"Just a little?" Scott asked with a smirk.  
"Okay, okay. You're the whole reason why I want to stay. Wherever you are, I wanna be." Shelby admitted. "Happy?"  
  
Kat rushed out of Sophie's office with tears and mascara staining her face. It was obvious that she was a wreck.  
"Kat. Are you okay?" Juliet wondered as Kat continued to walk at a brisk pace. "Kat?"  
"Do I LOOK okay?" Kat snapped.  
"I'm sorry. I just want to help."  
"Well, you can't. So get over it and go make-out with Augie or something." Kat mumbled as she pushed past Juliet and kept walking growing closer and closer towards the woods.  
"Kat! You have a visitor." Sophie exclaims as she runs after Kat, hoping that her visitor would make everything alright.  
"Tell them to go away." Kat remarks, trying to keep her voice steady.  
"Oh my goodness Kat. Look at you." Sophie proclaims, giving Kat a hug. "You'll want to see this person. Trust me." She finished, directing Kat towards the front of the school, keeping her close.  
"Kat." Hank began as he saw how terrible she looked.  
"Hank." Kat answered back as she ran into his arms. "I've missed you so much … they let you in … I thought." She tried to say, but everything was in a jumble.  
Hank stroked Kat's dark hair which now fell in curls all over, even though she tried to pull it back. He kissed her forehead. "Tell me what's wrong." Hank said as he directed Kat into a seat beside him.  
  
Part Two: The Moon Sees the One I Want to See 


	2. Part Two: The Moon Sees Me

Part Two: The Moon Sees the One I Want to See  
  
"Nidia this is for the best." Mrs. Manuela tried to tell her. "Yeah, it's best for Pamela." Nidia shot back, referring to her real mom who was the whole reason why she was going to Horizon, or so she thought. "You know we wouldn't send you here if we didn't love you." Her father declares as he reaches through the front seats, trying to get a hold of Nidia's shoulder. She pulls away. "You shouldn't have let Pamela get custody of me. You knew- you guys knew what she was like . her past and everything." Nidia yelled accusingly as her voice started to quiver. Not again, she thought. "What kind of place is "Horizon" anyway? I mean look at it." Nidia complained as their 2001 Honda Civic pulled into the parking lot near the front of the school. Her parents continued to ignore her as they got out the car and started to walk away. "Aren't you coming?" Angela Manuela asks as Nidia reluctantly slides out of the car and catches up with her mom. "See that wasn't so hard." Angela continued with a warm smile as she followed her daughter into the front area.  
  
"I don't think we should do this anymore." Juliet whispered as a tingling sensation lingered on her lips. "Everything was going good." Cameron began as he started to think about the first time he met Juliet. She was a mess, but he had "fixed" her. "It was for a little while, but this is getting a little old Cameron." Juliet answered giving him an obviously fake "sympathetic" look. "Juliet . I really want to be with you." Cameron continued as Juliet blocked out all the emotion from him that was traveling to her.  
  
"Don't tell me that you haven't thought about other girls Cameron. I mean look at this campus. I'm sure you can find someone in no time." She uttered as she started to walk towards her dorm room. "You didn't break up with him." Cameron remarked as Juliet stopped dead in her tracks. "No." "Why not?"  
  
"Because Augie means too much to me Cameron. He's been there for me."  
  
"And I haven't? You were a wreck when you first came here. You had nothing to live for and-" Cameron argued, his voice escalating. "And what? You saved me Cameron? Be honest for a moment." Juliet started. "We were both hanging by a think string and we met each other. And things were great, but they aren't as great as they are with Augie . It's over." She ended with a sense of finality in her voice. "Just like that? In the blink of an eye?" Cameron questioned her, hoping that she would change her mind. He had really grown attached. "In the blink of an eye." Juliet mumbled back as she stalked away while flipping her brown hair over her right shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" Hank asked Kat again as she started to calm down a little. "Everything is ruined." Kat mumbled between sobs. "How so?" Hank inquired as he brushed her brown curls out of her face once again. "You know my graduation right?" She began as Hank nodded. "Guess who's not going to be there." Hank gave her a weird look as his eyes grew wide and things started to make sense again. "You parents." He whispered softly. "Ding. Ding. Ding." Kat replied. "I can't believe that he would do this to me."  
  
"Your father did this intentionally?" Hank asked in disbelief. "He claims to be sick you know and as much as I want to believe him and my mom, I can't. I keep thinking about that time he told me that it was my fault my sister died and." Her voice trailed off as the river of tears began again. "Hank. I'm so scared." Kat whispered. "What if it's going to be like this forever . my parents hiding from me and making up excuses. What if I never have anyone to be there for me again." "Shh. I'll always be there for you." Hank uttered as he took Kat's chin in his hand and slowly pressed his lips against hers. Another tear fell from Kat's cheek.  
  
"Don't we look distressed." Shelby remarked as Juliet walked into the room looking upset. "What did you hear Shelby?" Juliet questioned, looking really irritated. "Oh nothing . just that you've been cheating on Augie." Shelby admitted with a grin. She was really enjoying backing little-miss-perfect into a corner. "As if you already didn't hear someone else saying that. Honestly Shelby, you shouldn't believe all the stuff you hear around these parts. Why if I did I'd say you were a ." Juliet let her voice trail off, but they both knew what she had insinuated. "I always knew that you were no good. First with Scott and now with Augie. Who's next Jules? Friedkin?" Shelby shot back, trying to control her anger. If there was one that she had learned from Horizon, it was not to let dogs like Juliet get her. "Oh please Shelby. Don't tell me that you're still bitter about me getting Scott first. I was really grateful to have you take him off my hands. After all, he was just my leftovers." Juliet continued, trying to make herself feel better about her reputation. "Don't even let her get you angry Shelby." Daisy commented, appearing from the shadows. "Okay that creepy shadow thing has to stop." Shelby joked with a smile as Juliet scowled at her. She didn't have the power to make Shelby loose it like she use to. "And you guys arguing all the time has got to stop. Isn't Horizon the place where everyone tries to get along with everyone?" Daisy joked as Juliet plopped on her bed angrily. This day wasn't going well for her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Daisy said as Shelby walked out the room. "Do I dare ask why?" Juliet asked, hating the fact that both Shelby and Daisy had been rubbing off on her lately. "You'll be late for class."  
  
"We have someone new coming in." Sophie proclaimed as Peter looked up from his morning paper. "Why have you started reading that so much? It's like you're addicted." Sophie commented. "Better this than coffee, right?" Peter asks with a smile. Sophie picks up Nidia's file and throws it onto Peter's desk. "So what do we have here?" "Her file of course." Sophie replies. "Haven't we already been over it?" Peter inquired as he reluctantly pushed his paper aside. "Yes, but there's still some stuff that doesn't make much sense." Sophie began. "I mean her file has a lot of missing links." "And we'll get to the bottom of them." Peter promised, trying to ease Sophie's tension.  
  
Kat walked into class late, with a late pass of course. She quietly took her normal seat, next to Augie across from Juliet, two rows in front of Scott and Shelby. "What's wrong?" Juliet asked. Kat pretended not to hear her and tried to tune everything out except the sound of Mr. Michels voice. It was a hard thing to do . listen to him read his pre-prepared history notes in a steady monotone. And if anyone dared to ask a question or interrupt, he would get into a heated discussion, eventually leading to the simple fact that he thought he knew better than anyone else, and there was no possible way that he would let a student show him up. No way. Juliet finally passed Kat a note, mid-way through the class.  
  
Kat, What's wrong? R U ( ? I hope not. Did Hank forget your anniversary again? I'm sure he didn't mean it. N E way, don't look so (. Mr. Michels is boring as all heck, but we only have a few minutes left. ¡Yeah! Love, Jules  
  
Juliet, Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. Mr. Michels isn't helping that any. (Lol) Anyway, Hank didn't forget our anniversary because it's not here yet! I don't think my parents will make it to my graduation, but it's okay. I mean there's always my college graduation, right? At least you guys will be there . and Hank. I better send this note because Mr. Michels is looking at me strangely. With Love, Kat  
  
"What do mean your parents aren't coming?!" Juliet screamed in Kat's ear as soon as class was over. "My dad's really sick." Kat answered glumly, not really wanting to get into the details. "Oh my God. I am sooo sorry Kat." Juliet retorted as she gave Kat a tight hug. "I'm fine Juliet. I'm fine." Kat mumbled as she pried Juliet away from her. "No you aren't. I can see it in your eyes. You can't lie to me Kat. We've been friends since forever," Juliet said exaggerating just a bit. "You are not fine."  
  
"I am so fine." Kat lied as she wished that she hadn't said anything. She knew that once Juliet knew, everyone at Horizon knew. "Do you promise not to say anything?" "I promise." Juliet replied while walking into her Algebra II class. "We'll see how long that lasts." Kat uttered to herself as she bumped into one of Juliet's friends, Cameron. "Sorry." He said while picking up all of Kat's stuff as well as his own. "Could you give this Juliet?" Cameron inquired, not waiting for Kat to say yes. "Thanks." Kat looked down at her hand. The note was pretty thick. It reminded her of time that Augie and Juliet broke up and she sent a four page letter to Augie about how they should end up together. She looked at the note again as she continued walking to class. The only way that someone would write a note this long was if they hadn't seen each other in years, or if it something to do with love. Kat carefully started to peel open the note, but the warning bell sounded. She broke out into a run, barely making it to her fourth period American Government class. The note would just have to wait.  
  
"Hello. I'm Peter." Peter Scarbrow introduced himself to Mrs. Manuela, Mr. Manuela, and of course Nidia. Mr. and Mrs. Manuela shook his hand while Nidia stood back in the corner, just as content as can be reading another Lurlene McDaniel book. "Isn't that right Nidia?" Mrs. Manuela asked as Nidia nodded. To hell with what they have to say, she thought as she flipped to the last chapter of the book. After about ten more minutes, the meeting was done and Nidia was on the last page of her book. Tears welled up in her eyes. She sure does know how to make tear jerkers. "Don't cry honey," Mr. Manuela said as he gave Nidia one last hug and kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy. The book just touched me, you know." Nidia replied with a huge grin. Her parents were taken aback and gave her a strange look. To hell with them. They've been giving me those looks since Pamela intervened with my life. "We'll see you soon." Her mom whispered. "I hope it's not too soon, especially if you're bringing Pamela." Nidia mumbled to herself as she watched her "parents" walk out the office. She lifted up the blinds and watched their Honda roll away. Good. "Okay. Follow me." Sophie uttered as Nidia put her book in her book bag purse and walked off. ~~ 


	3. Part Three: God Bless the Moon

Part Three: God Bless the Moon  
  
"Did you guys see the new girl?" Scott asked everyone as they looked up at him curiously. "I guess that means no." "Well, aren't you going to tell us what she looks like?" Juliet asks excitedly. "She's about David's height ." Scott's voice trailed off. "Is that it? I'd hate to see you as a witness to a murder . well, he had dark hair and was kinda tall, no he was not really tall." David joked as everyone smiled. For once he hadn't said anything stupid and offending. "What do you want me to say? There wasn't anything special about her." Scott admitted as Shelby rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever. I saw I her and she was definitely something." Shelby explained as everyone turned their attention to her. "So." Juliet urged Shelby to go on. "She was tall umm, had really long hair, lots of piercing. I know Peter and Sophie will get on her case about that . And, she had on this really skimpy outfit." Shelby concluded, leaving the Cliffhangers with various views on how this "new girl" looked.  
  
I wonder where everyone else is, Kat thought to herself as she sat down on her bed. It had been a really stressful day with no news from her parents yet. "I guess I better get started on that Creative Writing assignment." Kat mumbled to herself. She pulled out a red folder, full of paper, and started searching for a pen. While searching for a pen, which she never found, she came across the note that she was suppose to give to Juliet. Once again, curiosity filled her veins. Her conscious was telling her that she should just put the note away and find a pen, but something wouldn't let her. For some reason, she just had to find out what was in the note.  
  
"Okay Nidia. First, we have to do a search for drugs and other substances. Then you'll need to remove all your piercings and change into something more . appropriate." Sophie told Nidia, while frowning down upon her caramel halter top, which exposed part of her stomach, and black miniskirt with matching caramel boots. "Do I have to take all the piercings?" Nidia asked after she had been checked for drugs and cleared. Sophie nodded. "Some of these are new." Nidia argued. "Rules are rules." Sophie replied as Nidia rolled her eyes and started to remove her eyebrow ring, followed by her chin piercing, and so on. "Is that all of them?" Sophie asked, too preoccupied to check. Nidia nodded, making sure to keep her mouth shut. "Good. Follow me."  
  
A tall Brazilian girl walked past the cafeteria door. "Was that her?" Juliet asked curiously. "Yep. Looks like she's about to get the grande tour." Shelby answered cynically. "So she's really here. I can't believe it . already," Augie said in disbelief. "I wonder which one of us will have to give her the tour." "Probably me." Scott muttered with a sigh. "Why you?" David inquired. "It's always him." Ezra replied. "Things change with time. I have a feeling that he won't be giving the tour this time." Daisy declared as she and the other Cliffhangers started to leave the cafeteria. "Where are you guys going?" David inquired as he walked into step with Daisy. "Where do you think?" Ezra retorted. ". To see the newbie of course." He continued, disgusted at Daisy for choosing David over him. "I'll see you later then." David whispered to Daisy who just nodded.  
  
Juliet, I don't understand why things had to end like this. It wasn't suppose to end like this. Don't you remember the first time we kissed and the electricity that we felt? I still fell that and long for it again. Please give me another chance. I'm begging you and you of all people know that I, Cameron Catalan, would never beg. Augie doesn't have to find out if that's the way you want it. But, I can't go on forever hiding and pretending that I'm just your friend. Meet me at the docks tonight before lights-out.  
  
Cameron Catalan  
  
Oh my God, I thought to myself as the note slipped through my fingers onto the floor. Shelby had been right all along. Juliet was cheating on Augie. I can't believe that she would do something like that. She . Sophie and a tall Brazilian girl walked into the room, interrupting my thoughts. "Kat. This is Nidia. Nidia, this is Kat." Sophie introduced us. I quickly picked up the note, stuffed it in my pocket and went over to greet the new girl. "Nice to meet you," I said as politely as I could. To be perfectly honest, I thought that the talk about a new Cliffhanger was just that. Talk. So this is the girl that's suppose to replace me. "I'll leave you two to get better acquainted, but I'll be back in a little while with your tour guides." Sophie said to Nidia who just looked like she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "How long have you been here?" Nidia asked as I showed her her bed, which was the only empty one. "Three years."  
  
"They can keep you here that long?" Nidia whispered to herself. "Just because I've been here for three years doesn't mean that you will too. How old are you?" Kat asked Nidia as she started to unpack while Kat packed, momentarily forgetting about Juliet's note. "Sixteen going on Seventeen." "You definitely shouldn't be here for three years then. But don't worry if you are. Horizon has been a great home to me and I'm kind of sad to be graduating." I explained, as my phone conversation with my more replayed itself in my mind. "Cut the crap." Nidia rudely replied. "If you don't believe me, that's you. I just wish I had appreciated this place more when I first arrived." Kat uttered to herself as sadness began to overwhelm her again. A few minutes later, she left the room. Sophie walked into the room as Kat left. "Nidia. Are you ready for your tour?" "Do I have a choice?" Nidia mumbled, tired of everyone's fake enthusiasms. "Follow me and I'll show you your tour guides."  
  
"Juliet!" Cameron called out. Juliet stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Hey Cameron." She retorted with fake happiness. "So . what's going on?"  
  
"We have a newbie in our group." Juliet replied, wondering why Cameron was still talking to her.  
  
"Cool. Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Did you get my note?"  
  
"No. I didn't know you wrote me one." She remarked as Augie came into view. "Hey Augie." "What's up Jules?" Augie asked. "Nothing." Juliet answered as she gave Augie a big hug, trying to chase Cameron away. "Where are you headed?"  
  
"You'll never believe this-" Augie said with enthusiasm filled in his voice. "What hon?" Juliet interrupted. "David and I are giving the newbie a tour." Augie finished with a smile. "No way." Juliet smiled. "Are you excited?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I hope she's not a complete . well you know." Juliet grabbed Augie's hand. " I'll walk you there." Cameron looked back at her with a hurt expression on his face. "Come on Cameron."  
  
"Mom." Kat whispered after saying hello. "Kat. I'm so happy to hear from you." Mrs. Cabot answered with a smile. "Is dad doing better?" Kat asked, concerned. "A lot better. I told him that you were concerned about him and that you wanted him to get better as soon as possible."  
  
"How could this have happened to us mom? Everything was getting better." Kat commented, teary-eyed. "Kat. Honey, things will work out fine. We just have to trust in the Lord." Mrs. Cabot began. "Even if we can't make it, you'll have lots of other relatives there to support you." "Like who?" Kat asked, still feeling sad and hopeless. "Your cousins, your grandma, Hank, Peter, and Sophie." "How are you doing?" Kat inquired, trying not to think of how empty her graduation was going to be without her mom and dad there. "Me? You know me. I'm okay." "You sound tired."  
  
"Well, I'm exhausted." Mrs. Cabot admitted with a laugh. "I'm been running around trying to make sure that everything will work out fine. You know your cousin Riley is getting married." "You never told me that. Riley is getting married?" Kat remarked in disbelief. "I cannot believe that. When's the wedding?"  
  
"A couple months after your graduation. You'll be in college by then." Mrs. Cabot added. "I can't believe that my baby is going to college." "Mom . about college . I don't think I should go." Kat admitted as Mrs. Cabot gasped. "I'm taking a year off."  
  
"Nidia, this is Augie and David." Sophie introduced Nidia to her fellow Cliffhangers. "Hi," Nidia said, not even pretending to be the least bit happy about her new situation. "This is the cafeteria." Augie told Nidia, pointing to the building behind them. "I figured that out by the aroma of food that was seeping out through the doors." Nidia mumbled, unimpressed. "Okay." Augie muttered as he continued walking. "Why are you here?" David asked Nidia after some time. "Excuse me."  
  
"Why are you here?" David asked again. "You don't have to answer that." Augie interjected, guiding Nidia away from David. "Why should I tell you? I know nothing about you, but I'm suppose to spill my life story? Hell no." Nidia argued as David gave her a condescending grin. "Isn't that what 'group' is for?" "Yeah. Anyway, these are the girls bunks over here." Augie continued, not really caring for the newbie all that much. "Is it true what they say about girls with tongue rings?" David inquired being as obnoxious as ever. "You don't have to answer that . how'd you get that past Sophie anyway?" Augie asked Nidia who just shrugged. "She didn't notice this either." Nidia remarked, pulling up her yellow t-shirt to reveal a silver hoop on her belly button. "Whoa. When they find out you're gonna get it." Augie commented. "If they find out." Nidia corrected him. "You really want to get in trouble on your first day here, don't you?" Augie questioned. "It can't get much worse than it is now. What are they gonna do?" Nidia answered nonchalantly. "Your secret's safe with me." Augie whispered as he continued the tour. "These are the guys bunks." He started to walk away. "Wait. Is there anyway that I could meet some of the guys?" "Yeah . I guess." Augie replied as Nidia and David tagged along. Augie and David walked into Cameron's room. Nidia followed. "You aren't allowed in here." David told her. "Says who?" "School rules." David explained. "I'm coming in anyway." Nidia told him as she rolled her eyes. "Who are you?" A half naked guy with a dark blue towel asked. "Shouldn't you guys already be up?" Nidia asked with a smirk. "Who is this?" The guy asked, amazed at how bold this girl was. "Gage, this is Nidia. Nidia this is Gage," Augie said as an instant attraction occurred.  
  
"Did you get the note?" Cameron asked Juliet after Augie had left to give the new girl a tour. "No. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm starting to think you're completely delirious Cam." Juliet proclaimed. "Don't mess with me Juliet." "What are you talking about?" "Kat didn't give you the note about you and me?" Cameron asked confused. "No . Wait. You gave Kat a note about US." Juliet whispered angrily. "You idiot!" "I thought Kat was trustworthy." "Trustworthy or not trustworthy, if I haven't gotten the note yet, chances are that she's probably read it by now. Thanks to you I have to think of a way to convince her that it's all a lie." Juliet mumbled, as she started to see her world fall apart. "Cameron. How could you be so stupid?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Damn girl. Can't you see that I love you?" Cameron inquired as Kat walked past them, giving Juliet an evil look while shaking her head. ~~  
  
(A/N: Is this getting better or is it boring? Let me know!! Anyway, Part 4 is done and I'm working on Part 5, but I'll be gone for a week or so, but I'll update as soon as I get a chance. Thanks to those who review, whether it's a nice or mean one. ~~) 


	4. Part Four: And God Bless Me

Part Four: And God Bless Me  
  
"Nice to meet you Gage," Nidia said, walking up to him and extending her hand.  
  
"Ditto." Gage replied as he took her hand and shook it.  
  
"What do you have under that towel?" Nidia asked with a smile, restraining herself from saying or doing anything else.  
  
"What do you think?" Gage retorted, beginning to think that Nidia was a whole lot younger than she looked, which was about twenty-five years old.  
  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She whispered, looking Gage up and down.  
  
"Ookay. I think it's time that we go. Come on Nidia." Augie interrupted as he pulled Nidia away from Gage. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Having a little fun. Lighten up." Nidia explained. "His he always like this?" She voiced to David who nodded. "You guys are waayy too Brady Bunch for me. Granted, the rules are understandable, but that doesn't mean that they're gonna stop me. It's like prison here." Nidia continued. "You can look, but you can't touch." She imitated Sophie's voice.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" Augie asked her.  
  
"Umm. Aren't you the tour guide? Shouldn't you be telling me where we are?" Nidia inquired, with a huge sigh, while looking down at her perfectly manicured nails.  
  
"I was seeing if you were paying attention, but I guess not."  
  
"Is it just me or does Augie seem like he has PMS?" Nidia mumbled to herself.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God. Oh my God!!" Juliet yelled as she followed Kat back to their room.  
  
"Here's your note Jules." Kat uttered angrily, throwing crumbled, white piece of paper at her. Juliet caught it.  
  
"Why are you so mad Kat? Did I do something?" Juliet asked, trying to pretend like she was innocent and didn't do anything wrong.  
  
"Juliet. I can't believe that you would do something like this. You know how much Augie cares for you, but yet you still go behind his back with some other guy."  
  
"How do know if that rumor's true or not? Who told you that?" Juliet demanded, seeing that it would take a lot of scheming and lying to get her to calm down.  
  
"Read the note." Kat answered simply as Juliet sat down on her bed and started to read. What an idiot, Juliet thought after she finished the letter.  
  
"I'm speechless."  
  
"Good. That means that you can't feed me any bull crap. Juliet, you know this is going to tear Augie apart."  
  
"How can you just assume that all this is true. Maybe Cameron is delusional. Maybe he thinks we have this romance going on when it's just a friendship. I'm sure if we just talk to him, we'll find out the truth. Let's go."  
  
"No. Juliet you've dug yourself into a hole six feet under ground. Now tell me the truth." Kat demanded.  
  
"Okay." Juliet whispered so softly that if the wind had blown, her voice would have disappeared beneath the depths of it.  
  
  
  
"Hey Augie," Cameron said, taking matters into his own hands.  
  
"Hey Cam. If you're looking for Juliet, I think she's in her room, but I'm not sure." Augie began.  
  
"No. Actually, I was looking for you."  
  
"Really?" Augie asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep . Can I talk to you for a second?" Augie gave Cameron a strange look. "About Juliet."  
  
"Sure." Augie answered slowly. "Shoot."  
  
"Has she told you about a major change in her life that will affect both of you?" Cameron inquired, not sure that he could go through with this.  
  
"Has Jules been cutting again because if she has-"  
  
"No. It's nothing like that."  
  
"Then what is it dog? Spill." Augie told him, wondering why Cameron was acting so weird all of a sudden.  
  
"Juliet and I . We ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Juliet and I are together now and I want you to know that-" Cameron didn't even get to finish was he was saying before Augie knocked a punch against his right jaw.  
  
"Get up punta." Augie muttered as Cameron stayed on the ground for the fear of being hit again. "I said get up!" Augie yelled as he kicked Cameron in the stomach. "You piece of shit." Augie continued as he kicked him again.  
  
By now, a crowd had formed around the two, as many kids watch Augie beat the crap out of Cameron.  
  
"Augie!" Scott yelled, pushing through the crowd. "Don't let his get to you like this. Calm down dude." Scott tried to make Augie stop.  
  
"It's too late for that." Augie gave Cameron another punch in the face.  
  
"Augie." Scott got between the two, holding Augie back until Peter came moments later.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, although anyone could see that there had been a huge fight.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gage asked Nidia as he pulled his white tank top off over his head.  
  
"Whoa." Nidia answered, referring to Gage's washboard abs as she removed her cardigan.  
  
"You might want to leave. Peter and the others will be by in a few."  
  
"You're a bad liar." Nidia retorted, walking over to Gage and looking him directly in the eye. He rested her hand on his chest and worked her way down.  
  
"What do you want?" Gage inquired, backing away.  
  
"Are you scared?" Nidia question him. "I don't bite . unless you want it like that."  
  
"Look little girl. I don't have time for this." He replied rudely.  
  
"You don't have time for this?" Nidia asked him, referring to her body. Gage walked over to the door.  
  
"Leave."  
  
Nidia pulled her cardigan back on and pushed past him. "Gladly . you might want to get rid of your mood swings. I hear Midol helps with that." Nidia rolls her eyes and keeps walking.  
  
  
  
"You're right. I have been cheating on Augie, but let me explain." Juliet started. "It didn't start out intentionally. I was just talking to Cameron one night and then he leaned in and kissed me." She continued. "I don't know how I let it get this far. I should've told him that our friendship was over then and there."  
  
"But you didn't." Kat intervened.  
  
"No. At first I tried to ignore it, but it just kept happening . and before I knew it, I was kissing Cameron back and he was telling me that he loved me and we were meeting each other in secret." Juliet finished.  
  
"Are you going to tell Augie?"  
  
"If I don't I know you will, so he's going to find out either way." Juliet whispered, realizing what a mess she had gotten herself into. "I'm not sure what to say."  
  
"You could say that Shelby was right for one thing." Juliet commented.  
  
"What about Shelby?" Shelby asked as she and Daisy walked into the room, looking amused.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Juliet directed her question to Daisy.  
  
"Your boyfriend is quite a fighter." Daisy answered sarcastically as she and Shelby exchanged glances.  
  
"What do you know about Augie?"  
  
"Just that he just finished kicking some Cameron ass." Shelby joked. Juliet jumped up from her bed.  
  
"What? No!" Juliet exclaimed, rushing past Shelby and Daisy. She hadn't been there, but she could already see what probably happened.  
  
"You might want to try Peter's office!" Daisy called out with a weird twinge in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Augie, what would possess you to do something like this?" Sophie asked, concerned. Augie had been doing so much better and things we looking good for him.  
  
"She played me." Augie pouted to himself.  
  
"Does this have to do with Juliet?" Sophie pressed. "I knew it wasn't a good idea-"  
  
"Don't you dare talk about me and Jules like that! You have no idea what we've been through . I don't need your help. I can handle it." Augie muttered, as he stood up and then sat back down again.  
  
"Yes. You sure can handle it. Look how you handled it today Augie. Punching and kicking this guy won't change what happened, what he said, or how you feel about it." Peter commented as Augie shrugged, still pouting.  
  
"You know we're going to have to punish you for this." Sophie continued.  
  
"So." Augie mumbled.  
  
"Two weeks kitchen duty and a month of garbage duty." Peter began.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"With Cameron." Peter added. Augie popped out of his seat.  
  
"What? No way you expect me to work with that. No way. No way." Augie repeated to himself as he kept pacing.  
  
"You need to learn that there are consequences for your actions." Sophie put in.  
  
"I already know that."  
  
"Well, now you're going to know that first hand and you're going to like it," Sophie said firmly.  
  
"Can I leave now?" Augie asked after some time with much thought.  
  
"Go ahead. This punishment starts tomorrow." Peter called out after him as Augie closed the door.  
  
"They were right Peter." Sophie told him.  
  
"Who was right?"  
  
"The Cliffhangers . the were right. As soon as we get a newbie, things go haywire." Sophie finished.  
  
"But this had nothing to do with Nidia."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure it won't be long until something does happen involving her."  
  
  
  
"Did Gage turn you down?" David asked Nidia as she walked back to her room.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Nothing. I just thought that I'd ask." David explained. "You never told me why you're here."  
  
"Why are you here?" Nidia stopped and asked David.  
  
"Because my father sent me here."  
  
"Okay then. My parents sent me here too, in hopes that I would leave the dark side and join the light once again." Nidia answered dramatically.  
  
"You were a good girl?"  
  
"Yep. Hard to believe isn't it?" Nidia smiled. "Being good isn't as good as everyone makes it out to be, plus I'm so good at being bad."  
  
"I like tongue rings." David commented.  
  
"All guys that are guys do." Nidia answered.  
  
"How old were you when you got it?" "The same age I am now, but I was fifteen when I got my belly button pierced and I was 14 and a half when I got my nose pierced."  
  
"Your nose?" David inquired.  
  
"Yeah my nose." He gives her a look. "So I have a thing for piercings. Big deal. At least I don't stalk people."  
  
"Hey, I don't stalk anyone. We just happened to run into each other on our way back to our rooms. It's simple as that." David explained.  
  
"You may be able to fool everyone else, but you're not fooling me. I can see right through you." Nidia told him as he shook his head. "What's that for?"  
  
"You're a weirdo."  
  
"Oh. Thank you." Nidia began. "It sure beats being a stalker doesn't it?"  
  
"Hmm. You tell me."  
  
"This arguing is getting us nowhere." She gives in with a sigh.  
  
"I find it amusing."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you look cuter when you argue." David remarked.  
  
"Cuter? Thanks for insulting me."  
  
"Since when did being cute become a crime?"  
  
"Since I out-grew my Curly Sue stage." Nidia retorted. They arrived at her room. "Well, I guess this is my stop." She started to leave.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What?" She asked, growing agitated.  
  
"Isn't this the part where I give you a goodnight kiss?" David asked curiously.  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
"Please. That's rated G compared to what I'll actually see happen." David smiled.  
  
"You've got spunk." Nidia commented.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really. It's cute." She laughed and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. ~~  
  
(A/N: I'll update within a week or whenever I get five new reviews. I hope you enjoyed it and if not oh well. Keep reading this story and check out one of my other ones!!) 


	5. Part Five: And God Bless the One

Part Five: And God Bless the One That I Want to See  
  
"Augie." Juliet walked into step with her so-called boyfriend. "Are you okay?" She asked, lightly touching his arm.  
  
"Back off Jules." Augie brushed her off.  
  
"Why'd you hit Cameron?"  
  
"Why is everything about Cameron? Do you love him or something Jules?" Augie asked, anger and hurt rising inside of him.  
  
"No. Of course not. You know I love you."  
  
"I don't know anything anymore. I'm not even sure that I should be trusting you now." Augie explained.  
  
"We can't fix this if you don't trust me and forgive me." Juliet told him.  
  
"Too bad, so sad. You don't deserve trust or forgiveness." Augie spat out as Juliet gave up, momentarily. Cameron walked by.  
  
"Hey Jules." Cameron muttered sarcastically.  
  
"I'm so sorry Cameron," Juliet said sincerely as she touched his face.  
  
"I'll see you around." Cameron cut her off and kept walking. Juliet stood in the hallway, not knowing what to do next or even what was coming next. She thought that a whole new day would bring about some sort of healing for the two of them, but apparently, it had only made things worse.  
  
  
  
"Today. We will be going on a hike." Peter explained as Daisy and Juliet groaned. "Now I know how much you guys love this stuff, so we're going to make it a three-day hike." He continued.  
  
"I hope you all have your things packed because we'll be leaving in an hour and a half." Sophie told them looking down at her watch. "Now, make sure you have everything, go get some breakfast, and report back here at 9:30."  
  
Nidia walked away from Peter and Sophie with David by her side. "Since when did I say you could walk me to the cafeteria?" She asked as David ignored her rudeness.  
  
"It's a free country and I'm not breaking a law or anything."  
  
"True, but you are invading my personal space." Nidia answered coldly as Daisy walked by looking amused. David took off, leaving Nidia to walk the rest of the way without him by her side.  
  
Juliette, Nidia, and the others all lined up to get a nice, hardy breakfast at Horizon. No one thought of it that way though. The regular Cliffhangers took a seat at their normal table while Nidia scanned the cafeteria, finding Gage. Going against her normal instincts, she took a seat next to Scott and started to eat. He wasn't the only one that could play hard to get.  
  
To her very surprise it worked. Gage came over and sat down next to her as if she were a regular. All of the Cliffhangers looked up for a second, but no one seemed to really care, except David, which made Daisy care too. So there, there were two other people that cared. And Nidia, although she acted really calm and nonchalant.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She smirked after some time.  
  
"I came to be here with you and your friends."  
  
"Why? Yesterday you wanted nothing to do with me. Did you get bored playing with your little boyfriends or something?" Nidia joked cruelly.  
  
"Naw. I prefer women." Gage smiled.  
  
"Well, you better keep looking because according to you, I am officially a little girl." Nidia smiled back and went to dump her tray. Although the other Cliffhangers stayed fairly quiet, they were all enjoying the drama that was stirring up their table . as long as it didn't ruin their own worlds, that is.  
  
(A/N: This chapter is kind of short, but I'm a little tired and I wanted to add something . plus its almost time to break my fast. (I'm not fasting to loose weight, but for the month of Ramadan) Anyway, I hope you like! -NL) 


End file.
